


Ascha Beregida

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Supernatural Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Bedtime Stories, Bookstores, Caring Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Pre-Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack is having a hard time adjusting to all the troubles becoming human but luckily Castiel and Sam know how to make the adjustment easier. (Takes place before 14.01)





	Ascha Beregida

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy idea when I watched by 14.01. Also, the little part at the end was inspired by [this adorable and amazing story by sealionsam ❤](https://sealionsam.tumblr.com/post/180700872354/are-you-my-father-a-lost-and-found-rewrite)  
> 

A column of dust floated in the dim light of the storeroom. Sam narrowed his eyes as he began to search through the contents of the cluttered room. Castiel was double checking to make sure all the labels were correct and in their proper place.

Considering, other hunters were all going through spells much faster now in attempts to rid the world of Michael's monsters, he desperately needed to focus on the stock.

The work was time-consuming and a little boring Sam admitted but somehow it was comforting and relaxing as well. Even if it was silence, it was a comfortable one, and he appreciated Castiel's company.

They'd found a spell that would well against trapping monsters. Castiel turned around and peered at the ingredients list before narrowed his eyes before Sam could say anything there was a knock at the door.

Sam looked and saw Jack, standing in the doorway with a blanket covering his shoulders. He was wearing a plain shirt and plaid pyjamas they'd gotten him. His eyes looked tired

His eyes looked wide and panicked and Sam quickly was on high alert; beside him Castiel stiffened.

"What's wrong?" They both said at the same time.

Jack yawned quietly and rubbed at his eyes. He adjusted the blanket around his shoulders and revealed a book he’d been holding in his hands. 

"I can't sleep," He said with a frown, Jack's expression grew sadder. Sam frowned, he knew since losing his grace Jack had been needing to sleep more and the adjustment had been for jarring for him.

Jack looked bashful before he added softly, "Would you read this to me?" He asked nervously. “I found this book about fairy tales in the bunker library, I thought there was just spell books and lore but I found this,”

Castiel smiled before he set down the ingredients, "Sure Jack, I would love to," The angel said, Jack's face lit up in excitement.

"I can finish up here," Sam said as he grabbed a vial filled with lamb's blood and placed it in the right drawer. Castiel smiled warmly at him as he grabbed the book from Jack and they both headed upstairs.

"Goodnight Sam," Jack said sweetly before he and Castiel left.

“Goodnight Jack”, Sam called down the hallway, as he returned to the remaining supplies.

***

It only took him an hour to finish where he and Castiel left off. Sam was glad for the solitude, it helped to keep his mind off everything that was going on.

He finished with a satisfied smile. The last thing they needed was more mess with all of the Apocalypse World hunters.

Now things would be easier to find and he'd also made sure to make a list of things he would need to stock up on - just in case.

Sam closed the door and turned the light off with a soft click and walked past Jack's room to check on him and Castiel.

As he walking towards Jack’s room Castiel was shutting his door softly - the book of fairy tales in his hands.

Castiel smiled when he met Sam’s eyes, “Jack’s asleep,” Castiel’s eyebrows knit together, “this book is actually really interesting.”

Sam laughed softly but Castiel's eyes grew somber, “Jack is just struggling to adapt to this...”

“Humanness?” Sam suggested, Castiel nodded. “He’ll get there I know he will, but I’m worried,”

Sam nodded, he was worried out of his mind as well. Seeing Jack so lost and unsure of himself broke Sam’s heart. It was made even worse because he didn’t know how to help or support him.

“So am I, but Jack is remarkably strong, he’ll make it through, we just have to give him time,” Castiel said as he smiled, one of the rare bright smiles that warmed Sam’s heart. He nodded, his worries dashed away for the now.

Sam returns the angel’s soft smile, still nervous, Castiel reaches out and places a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder, “He’ll be okay Sam.” Sam nods and looks to the floor, tears begin to clouding in his eyes.

Sam holds onto Castiel’s reassuring words, hoping that the angel will be right.

***

The next morning Sam takes Jack out to a bookstore. Jack’s eyes light up as he looks at the beautiful displays and he quickly disappears among the shelves. Sam chuckles to himself.

Sam wanders on his own and picks up some books he might enjoy; he can’t recall the last time he read anything that wasn’t an ancient text or something to do with lore. It’s exciting to be able to enjoy reading again.

He finds Jack with a pile of books in his arms and he smiles once he meets Sam’s eyes. As Sam approaches with his own pile of books.

However, Jack’s face grows somber and sad

“I’m sorry, is this too many books?” He says, Sam chuckles and shakes his head. He did promise Jack he could get as many as he wanted. Jack perks up in excitement and he’s practically bouncing from joy as holds his new books in both arms. Sam pays for all of their books and carries them to the car.

Once they get back to the Impala, Sam begins to take a look at the books there’s a couple of picture books, photography and art books. Sam stumbles upon a couple books he immediately recognizes. There are not only story books though, but there’s also a lot of photography and art books too.

 _Are You My Mother?_ , Sam remembers Dean reading that book to him, and he never admitted how sad it made him and reminded him of his own life. There’s also _One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, Green Eggs and Ham._

Jack looks sheepishly and a little embarrassed, “Could you read those to me I know they are kid books, but...”

Sam smiles warmly, “No it’s okay Jack, of course, I can read them”

Sam knows that Kelly taught Jack to speak and understand English but Sam can understand Jack. He’s never had a parent read to him or even had the chance to enjoy a picture book.

Jack smiles again, the momentary fear and sadness washed away and replaced by hopeful excitement. “Thank you, Sam,” Jack says brightly.

Sam’s smiles as they drive back to the bunker as Jack happily hugs the pile of new books on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the title from Enochian is Ascha (Good) Beregida (Dream).


End file.
